


Forbidden

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Step Siblings, stepbrothers klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Sometimes the best things are the ones we shouldn't have.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. I needed to step away from my other stories for a bit and write something else to clear my head. I don't know if that makes sense. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other stories in any way. I'm still working on them and working to update them soon.
> 
> 2\. I wanted to see if I could do a fic where there wasn't much talking. I liked how this turned out and hope you do too.

The creak of the floorboard under his foot sounds like a bomb going off in the otherwise quiet house.  Kurt braces himself to hear either his dad or stepmom let it be known they heard him. To come out of their bedroom and investigate the noise.  He braces himself, ready to be caught.

When several seconds pass with nothing happening, he draws in a deep, relieved breath and continues to make his way down the hall.

Twenty-eight.  That's how many steps it is between his bedroom and Blaine's.  Twenty-eight steps he counted out four months ago after the first night Blaine let it be known he wanted this as much as him.  Twenty-eight steps he's quietly and carefully taken at night a few times a week for the past four months. Twenty-eight steps he tries to eat up as quickly as he can to get to the prize that waits for him at the end of the short distance.

There's no resistance when he reaches the door and turns the handle.  There hasn't been since that first time he snuck to Blaine's room. On the nights he sneaks to see him, Blaine leaves his door unlocked.

Kurt quietly shuts the door behind him and makes sure to lock it.  The one time he forgot still giving him nightmares months later. The memory of Blaine balls deep inside him when the sound of the handle turning and door opening terrified both of them like nothing else had.  He only had seconds to jump up and hide in the closet before Blaine's mom found them.

Since that incident, he has learned his lesson.

Most times Blaine is wide awake and ready for him when he enters his room.  But this is one of those rare nights where it was too much to try and stay up waiting for him.  And although Blaine may be asleep, Kurt sees there is one part of him that is up and ready to be taken care of.

Five months ago the only dicks he had seen, besides his, where those of porn stars in the videos he attempted to watch.  Whereas those men looked like they were inhuman, much too big and thick, Blaine's seven and a half inch cock is perfect. It's the perfect girth with a thick vein on the underside that he loves to run his tongue along.  It's a cock he has loved getting to know personally.

Blaine still sleeps as he takes him into his mouth and begins to suck.

It's something he's teased him about several times.  He jokes with Blaine that he could probably sleep through an explosion right outside his window.

But as he lies there between Blaine's legs fingers suddenly card through his hair.  A soft mumble reaches his ears that sounds something like "So fucking good."

The words fill Kurt with pride at knowing he's pleasing Blaine.

After several minutes of getting his fill of sucking Blaine, he pulls off him and climbs off the bed.

Hazel eyes burning with desire watch as he pushes his boxer briefs down.

It wasn't easy for him to be naked in front of Blaine at the beginning.  There was shyness and nervousness that always had him shaking like a leaf and averting his gaze from Blaine's as he undressed him.  It took some time until he was comfortable with being exposed to Blaine in a way he had never been with someone else. Most of that had to do with Blaine himself.  With his words spoken in awe each time he saw him naked. How he would tell him he was beautiful and follow it up with kisses to every inch of his body. They're words he believes with all his heart due to the conviction in Blaine's voice.

"You're so beautiful."

The words make his stomach swoop.

Even after hearing it hundreds of times, it still puts a smile on his face.

Back on the bed and straddling Blaine's hips, Kurt lazily strokes Blaine's cock to spread the lube he squeezed on his hand.

"You ready for me?"

Kurt nods his head.

Up on his knees, one hand reaching down to hold Blaine's cock, he keeps his eyes locked on Blaine's as he takes him into his body.

Condoms were something Kurt thought he would be worried about when he first started having sex.  The embarrassment of buying them. Of learning to properly roll them on, and getting used to the feel of the latex around his dick.  But when they first fucked in Stacey Lopez's pool house there was no need for them. They were both virgins who the furthest they went with someone was heavy petting.

Since then, since that night that started all this, they found no use for them.  Although messy without them, they both enjoy the feel of taking the other's bare cock inside them.  Enjoy the feel of hot cum filling them.

Kurt knows of all the things his dad would be mad about with what him and Blaine are doing, the not practicing safe sex would be the one to make him the angriest.  After the talk he gave him, and telling him it was important to be safe during sex, it would anger him to know he didn't follow his advice. But he won't regret it.  Not one bit. Not after experiencing Blaine inside him bare. It's the best thing he's ever felt, and he won't stop experiencing that when it's unnecessary. Blaine and him are both clean.  The only reason they would need to practice safe sex is to say they did.

Once fully seated in Blaine's lap with his cock buried deep inside him, Kurt plants his hands on his stomach, feels the muscles under his palms, and starts to move.

The first time he rode Blaine, a few days after Stacey's party in the middle of the day while their parents were away at work, Kurt was so clumsy and inexperienced he climbed off him and buried his face in a pillow out of embarrassment.  Blaine assured him there was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. Said he just needed practice, and that he would be great at it in no time. It's what he needed to hear to erase the embarrassment he felt.

Since that day, he's put in plenty of practice.  He can't count how many times he's ridden Blaine, each time getting better and better.  And every now and then learning a new trick to make it better for both of them.

Right now, minutely rocking his hips to tease, the torture he's putting Blaine through is seen clear as day on his face.  It's in the way his eyes plead with him. How he bites his lower lip to keep from saying something. The way his fingers dig into his hips in restraint from thrusting up into him.

Although every instinct tells him to stop holding back, he knows he can't just yet.

"Off," he softly mutters, voice shaking with need.

Blaine holds him as he sits up and climbs off the bed.

They don't fuck on Blaine's bed on nights like this.  The noise is too much of a risk they don't want to take.  So, instead, they stick to either the floor or Blaine's window nook.  And since he wants to continue riding him without hurting his knees, the cushioned window nook is where they end up.

Hands planted on the wall Blaine leans back against, Kurt starts a hard, fast pace of fucking himself down on Blaine's cock.  Teeth dig into his lower lip to quiet himself. While he attempts to be silent, Blaine speaks dirty words into his ear that go straight to his cock.

"Look at you.  Such a little cock slut.  You love fucking yourself on your stepbrother's cock, don't you?"

Kurt trembles at Blaine's words and silently nods his head in reply.

It's not that he wanted to fall for his stepbrother.  It was something he couldn't control.

It was five years ago when Blaine and his mom came into his life.  He met them when his dad introduced them at a dinner. It was a dinner where they explained they had been seeing each other for a few months and had decided to get married.  The surprise he felt was mirrored on Blaine's face.

It had been four years since his mom had passed.  Four years, even as a kid, he could see were filled loneliness and sadness for his dad.  That's why he didn't get angry or upset when he found out about Judith. It would have been selfish of him to be angry at his dad for having something he could clearly see made him happy.

Plus, he couldn't be upset in any way when there was Blaine.  Blaine was like a warm spring day after months of rain. He was fun and exciting in a way Kurt hadn't experienced in some time.  He was the friend he needed.

The first time he realized he felt something for Blaine was two weeks after they all moved into a new house together a month after that dinner.  It was a small moment of catching Blaine playing basketball in the backyard. It was just him in shorts and shirt looking so happy and relaxed. It was hard not to develop a crush then.

In the years that followed, years of seeing Blaine grow up and grow into a young man with defined muscles and a kind heart, had his crush growing with him.

But whatever he felt, he kept a secret.  A secret locked away in a chest he made sure no one knew about or could open.  Because if people knew he liked his stepbrother there would have been repercussions he wouldn't have been able to handle. Not only was there his parents, but the kids at school.  Kids who would have taken the opportunity to judge and make fun of him. Then there was Blaine. No way did he want him to know. Because his judgement would have hurt the worst. To see the disgust and laughter in his eyes would have ruined him.  That's why he was careful. Why he acted like he hated him when he was secretly pining for him. It hurt to see Blaine so confused and hurt when he was trying to be his friend. But he knew he had to do it. To protect himself.

If he had known the truth, though, things would have been different long before Stacey's party four months ago.

In those years, he never knew Blaine felt the same.  Never knew he saw him as more than his stepbrother. He thought he was just the guy Blaine was nice and a friend to because their parents were married.  It wasn't until Stacey's party, until he saw the jealousy and hunger in his eyes, that he knew the truth. That he knew in Blaine's eyes he saw him as more than just his stepbrother.

That's why he didn't resist when Blaine pulled him into the empty pool house.  Why he let him slowly undress him and push into his body in a way he had imagined and dreamed about.  In a way no one had before.

The memory of their first time makes Kurt smile as he grind his hips after dropping them down.

They were clumsy and uncoordinated.  There was too much lube and not enough experience.  It was a rush of excitement and want that was over in seconds.

Whereas with anyone else he would have laughed and made fun of how horrible it all was, with Blaine it only endeared him to him more.

Since then they have gotten exceptionally better.  They've learned to tease and savor, and pace themselves.  What lasted less than a minute the first time can now last up to an hour.

Sex was something he never thought he would have at least until college.  It just wasn't on his to do list considering how his high school life was going.  But the moment Blaine made it clear what he wanted that night in the pool house, it went from not being on the list to being right at the top.  He wanted, and he wanted bad.

He could never understand before how people could let sex be so important and consuming.  It was just sex. A physical act that resulted in a big mess for momentary pleasure.

Now he understands.  Understands the closeness that is felt when two bodies come together in the most intimate of ways.  Understands the insatiable hunger that develops after that first time. He thinks about their summer that followed after they first slept together.  Thinks about those first few weeks where they took advantage of their parents being gone at work. Where every day was spent getting each other off in some way.  Where they grew closer.

"Lean back."

Kurt immediately knows what Blaine wants.  Leant back so he's gripping Blaine's legs, body now at an angle, he swallows down a moan as his prostate is perfectly nailed.

Different positions is something they intentionally sought out after Blaine showed him a video with two men doing something that interested both them.  After that, after discovering that position made Blaine come faster and harder than before, they searched for new positions to try. The link saved on their phones is to a website of sex positions that they're making their way through.  So far they've gone through a fourth of them shown. Where some are good, there are a select few that they marked to do again.

Hands roam over his chest.  Fingers tease at his nipples before traveling down to his cock and balls.

Even though it's past midnight and he has to wake up at six-thirty, Kurt doesn't wants this to be over just yet.  He can deal with being a little tired tomorrow in class.

When they first started having sex on school nights, it was a fight to stay awake during school because they didn't have enough control to know when to stop.  He still remembers the call their parents both got from their teachers concerned about their home life. Not only did that put a stop to the nights they slept together for a couple of weeks, it had them making a rule that there would be no sex after two.  Now they get enough sleep while still having their nights of sex.

A strong shudder wracks Kurt's body after the last time Blaine hits his prostate.  Body coiled tight, he's close to snapping. He doesn't have to say a word for Blaine to know.  One hand wraps around his cock and strokes as the other tugs and massages his balls.

The release hits him like a tidal wave. There's no controlling what his body does as it's swept over by pleasure.  He bites back a moan as his body trembles and convulses. He feels hot splashes of cum hit his stomach and chest. Feels Blaine still thrusting his cock into him seeking his release, which comes seconds after his.

For a few moments after they stop the only noise is that of their heavy breathing.  It's in these moments, where Blaine is still buried inside him and holding him, that Kurt feels the closest to him.  Where nothing matters but how they feel for each other.

Fingers swipe through the mess on his stomach before pressing into his mouth.  He licks Blaine's fingers clean before leaning forward to kiss him.

Hips lifted up so Blaine can slip out of him, he feels his cum slowly slide out and coat his inner thighs.

"I have to go clean up."

"I know."

As much as he would love to stay, Kurt is certain if he does they would break their rule.

After a final kiss, he quietly sneaks back to his room and cleans himself before slipping into bed.  And with pleasure still thrumming through his body, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

There's a certain thrill that comes with secretly seeing Blaine.  It's fun and exciting in a way he didn't expect.

It's especially fun during school when everyone thinks they hate each other.  That they think they're quick to tear at each other with anger when in fact they're quick to tear at clothes in hunger.

"God, I can't believe that loser Hummel is your stepbrother," Kurt hears Ben Watson say, disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, I know."

It's words Blaine has to say to play along so no one can suspect anything.  Instead of causing pain, they have him biting back a laugh.

**Blaine:  Skip the presentation and meet me**

Kurt gets the text as he walks to his French class.

_ Kurt:  Okay _

It's not often they sneak into an empty classroom to fool around.  They know the risks they run of meeting and getting each other off.  That's why they try to never do it. But there are times when the need becomes too much, when it's been a few days since they've been together, that they find themselves in an empty classroom somewhere on the second floor hastily opening jeans and tugging at cocks.

Just like now.

It's been five days since he snuck into Blaine's bedroom.  Five days of longing glances, quick brushes of hands, and building desire.  Five days of need that had him quickly replying to Blaine's text to meet him in the art classroom during the school assembly.

While everyone headed to the auditorium to listen about the dangers of driving drunk, Kurt snuck off to meet Blaine.  The sight of him in jeans and a black tee leaning back against the art room door had him hard in seconds. They hastily went into the room and locked the door.  With the light still off, they stumbled to the back room where the supplies are kept as they blindly tore at each other's clothes while hungrily kissing.

The smell of paint and clay and crayons fills the air around them.  Kurt barely has time to take in what's in the room before a gasp is ripped from his throat when Blaine takes him into his mouth.

There's an urgency and hunger to Blaine as he sucks him.  Like he can't get enough, and is afraid he won't. Kurt would tell him to slow down, but he loves him like this.  Loves when he wants him so much he can't control himself.

Fingers carded through soft curls, head tipped back, and lips slightly parted, Kurt gets lost in the amazing sensation of Blaine sucking him off.  After five days of nothing but his hand, this is pure heaven.

It takes no time for his balls to draw tight to his body and for him to spill down Blaine's throat.  Blaine swallows down everything, licking him clean like his the fudge pop he has begged days for and finally got.

Sated and happy for the time being, Kurt pulls Blaine up and turns him around.  He drops to his knees and gives as good as he got.

After cleaning up and making themselves presentable, Kurt lets Blaine pull him in for one final kiss before they leave the classroom.

The kiss taste of them.

"I want to see you tonight," Blaine softly breathes against his lips.

"Okay."

"Same time?"

"Same time."

"I'll leave my door unlocked."

"I'll be there."

Later that night as he pushes into Blaine's body, it occurs to Kurt, not for the first time, how lucky he is to have had Blaine come into his life.


End file.
